Kasih Tak Sampai
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Hari tak berguna terus terbuang. Tak ada yang bisa Shiho lakukan selain menjalani nya dan berdiam diri.


Salam Sejahtera kawan kawan ff! Airin kembali dengan one shoot pertama nya.

Disclaimer : Aoyam Gosho, maaf sudah menghancurkan plot DC anda... Hiks...

**Happy Reading!**

Hari sudah larut malam. Tapi, Shiho memaksakan dirinya utuk tetap terjaga. Malam ini dia sangat gelisah. Gelisah akan hidupnya yang menyempit. Dia terduduk lemah di kursi depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap kosong keadaan gelap nan damai di luar sana. Suara katak bersahutan memecah keheningan malam. Belum suara serangga serangga malam yang memanggil kawan kawannya berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan damai yang membuat hati bergemuruh. Indah. Lantunan suara alam yang berdendang di malam hari. Walaupun tatapan Shiho yang kosong menembus malam yang lumayan terang, tak ada yang dilihatnya. Hanya hati Shiho yang kadang tenang kadang gelisah menikmati aura malam di pegunungan ini. Dia memanggil kembali ingatan ingatan lama yang ingin dia kubur dalam dalam.

_Flashback_

Saat Kudo meneriakan namanya malam itu. Malam ketika mereka menyerbu markas organisasi hitam. Ia yakin mereka akan menang. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa dendam pada mereka yang membunuh kakaknya, Akemi. Dia sangat merasa bersalah karena hingga akhir hidupnya, Shiho sama sekali tak pernah memanggilnya 'Kakak'. Dendam harus dibalaskan, begitulah pikir Shiho saat setuju ikut misi yang berbahaya itu.

Ya, dia ingat. Dia tahu misi itu tak berhasil sepenuhnya. Dia masih ingat tatapan membunuh Kudo saat Shiho disandera Gin. Dan akhirnya Shiho ditawan Gin dan Vodka ditawan Shuichi Akai.

Tak ada kata pasrah pada dirinya saat ia dipaksa untuk mengatakan rahasia misi FBI oleh Gin. Ia sama sekali tak gentar saat Gin terus melukai dan menyiksanya. Bahkan ia mampu melawan. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu. Hingga tubuh nya berlumuran darah pun, ia tak peduli. Saat ia menatap Gin , tatapan nya dipenuhi rasa benci yang tak terkalahkan oleh apa pun.

Akhirnya, FBI mengepung mereka. Saat itulah, Shiho merasa tenang. Ia lari dari Gin dan berakhir dalam dekapan Kudo. Shiho yang bersimbah darah dipeluk Kudo dengan erat. Shiho pun menatap mata Kudo. Tatapannya masih sama saat Shiho ditangkap Gin, tatapan membunuh. Meskipun dengan mata berkunang kunang, Shiho tetap memandang Gin yang berusaha melarikan diri. Dan anehnya anggota FBI yang memegang pistol tak bisa berkutik. Ia pun merampas revolver dari tangan Kudo dan menembak kepala Gin. Ia tersenyum licik karena berhasil membalas kematian kakak nya. Dengan langkah satu dua ia berusaha mendekati mayat Gin. Tapi ia tak sanggup dan berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri.

_End's Flashback_

'Puk…. ' Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak Shiho. Shiho menoleh dan mendapati Akai yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam." Ucap nya lembut.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Shiho yang kembali memandang keadaan luar.

"Baiklah… Akan ku buatkan teh hangat." Kata Akai sambil keluar dari kamar Shiho.

_Flashback_

"Shiho, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kudo yang berada di samping Shiho.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil ku Shiho? Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Shiho.

Shiho tengah berbaring di ruang rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Shiho mengalami luka cukup parah karena Gin.

"Barusan" jawab Kudo enteng.

Shiho baru siuman sejak pembunuhan Gin tersebut. Shiho hanya menghela napas. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tiba tiba setelah suara ketukan pintu, dokter dan Akai masuk ke kamar.

"Anda sudah sadar, Miyano-san?" sapa dokter ramah.

"Ya…" jawab Shiho datar.

Shiho masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada kehidupan nya.

"Ada yang harus saya sampaikan. Ini penting." Kata Dokter.

Mendengar kata penting, perhatian Shiho kembali pada sang dokter.

"Miyano-san positif terjangkit AIDS" Ucap dokter lagi.

Shiho kaget, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"A-apa maksud dokter?" kata Kudo tergagap, matanya terbelalak. Sedangkan, Akai hanya menatap Shiho yang berusaha menerima kenyataan dengan wajah kasihan.

"Ditemukan virus HIV dalam darah Miyano-san. Anda semua tahu kalau penyakit ini belum ada obat nya. Belum lagi virusnya cepat menyebar. Kami tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ujar dokter yang segera pergi.

Shiho merasa sakit. Bukan raga nya, tapi hatinya yang sakit.

"Miyano, kau mau tinggal bersama ku?" Tanya Akai yang telah berada di hadapan Shiho.

Shiho pun mendongak. Ia melihat wajah Akai yang tegas dan dingin. Namun, mata nya menyirat kan kehangatan, kasih sayang, dan… perlindungan.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal denganmu?" Tanya Shiho balik.

"Ya! Dia bisa tinggal dengan Profesor!" Sahut Kudo.

"Akemi meminta ku menjagamu. Karena kau satu satunya keluarga Akemi, aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Ujar Akai.

Tak ada satu pun keraguan dari ucapan Akai. Shiho pun tahu kalau Akai tak pernah main main.

"Ya… Aku akan tinggal bersamamu." Ucap Shiho sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Shi-Shiho, kau bercanda 'kan? Profesor pasti ingin kau tinggal bersamanya. Dia sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri. Kau tidak akan pergi ….. 'kan?" ujar Kudo ragu ragu karena ia telah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Akai.

"Tidak Kudo. Aku akan tinggal dengan Akai." Ucap Shiho datar.

Kudo tak percaya. 'Apa yang ada di pikiran,Shiho' batin Kudo. Namun, Shiho telah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan yang dulu pernah dibuat sengsara karena dia tak akan pernah bisa minta maaf dan memperbaikinya. Dan…. Ia ingin melupakan cinta pertamanya, Shinichi Kudo karena ia tidak akan bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Dia sudah menyerah dan pasrah.

Kudo selalu datang ke rumah sakit. Kudo sampai mengajak Ran Mouri. Tiap hari selalu sama. Shiho hanya memandang Kudo yang sedang membujuknya dengan tatapan datar. Saat Profesor ikut menjenguk nya, Profesor membujuk Shiho untuk tetap tinggal bersama nya. Tapi, Shiho keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirian nya. Ia tak mau terhanyut dalam kebahagiaa bersama orang orang yang ia sayangi. Ia merasa tidak pantas menerima kebahagiaan. Dia sama sekali tidak mau mencicipi sedikit kebahagiaa. Yang ia tahu, sedikit kebahagiaan akan berakhir dengan luka yang dalam.

Seminggu ia telah berada di rumah sakit. Akai sudah bersiap menjemput Shiho ke rumah baru mereka. Shiho meminta agar mereka tinggal di pegunungan. Dia merasa tenang dalam keheningan. Akai menerimanya dengan berat hati. Pasalnya, Akai bekerja di kota dengan begitu, ia harus menempuh jarak jauh untuk bekerja. Ya, Akai berhenti menjadi agen FBI. Akai sendiri bingung mengapa ia meninggal kan kehidupan nya demi seorang wanita penyakitan yang tidak di kenalnya. Jawabannya adalah sayang. Ia menyayangi Shiho seperti ia adiknya sendiri. Lagipula Akai sudah tak punya keluarga, sama dengan Shiho. Dia ingin membuat Shiho bahagia.

_End's Flashback._

'Tok tok tok' suara ketukan pintu yang bersamaan dengan Akai yang masuk ke kamar Shiho. Di tangannya, ada dua mug teh yang mengepul. Akai langsung mengambil tempat di samping Shiho. Shiho menerima satu mug dan menghirup nya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Shiho datar. Ia masih memandang jendela.

Kini suara sahutan katak bersamaan dengan lolongan serigala. Membuat malam berubah jadi mencekam.

"Sama sama. Kau sedang apa? " Tanya Akai yang melihat Shiho bengong.

"Melamun" jawab Shiho asal.

"Biar ku temani." Sahut Akai yang masih menatap Shiho.

Akai terkadang merasa sedih melihat Shiho. Entah karena nasinya, keadaan nya, atau segalanya. Ditatapnya Shiho dengan balutan sweeter merah panjang. Kini tubuh nya kurus kering, matanya sayu, kulit nya putih pucat. Penyakit AIDS memang bukan main main. Baru dua bulan ia di nyatakan positif AIDS, dampaknya sangat besar. Rup nya Shiho memang bukan gadis yang beruntung. Akai hanya ingin mengantar adik tercintanya ini hingga akhir hayat.

_Flashback_

"Gin, kau jahat…" gumam Shiho yang sedang duduk di taman dekat villa yang jadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Gin yang menanamkan virus itu ke tubuh nya. Sudah sebulan ia tinggal di villa itu dan semakin memburuklah kesehatan Shiho. Virusnya terlalu kuat untuk ditangkal dengan obat. Akai sudah mencari obat alternatif dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Shiho memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Shiho pun menyuruh Akai berhenti mencari pengobatan dan menyerah.. Akai yang melihat Shiho yang tak pernah menitikkan satu pun air mata jadi yakin, kalu Shiho memang telah menyerah. Akai ikut pasrah dan menemani Shiho menghabiskan sisa waktunya.

"Shiho!" seru Kudo yang menuju tempat Shiho berada.

"Aku bawa cappuccino cake kesukaan mu lho! Akan ku potongkan ya?" seru Kudo ceria. Ia mulai memotong cake nya kecil kecil. Shiho hanya menatap nya datar.

Dua hari sekali, Kudo selalu ke villa ini untuk menjenguk Shiho. Kadang Kudo pun membawa Shiho kabur hanya untuk mengajak Shiho jalan jalan karena Akai melarang nya. Tapi tanggapan Shiho selalu sama, 'Terserah kau'. Shiho tak pernah menggoda Kudo lagi. Ia tampak seperti mayat hidup, tak ada semangat hidup dan pendiam. Mulanya Shiho mencoba agar Kudo keluar dari kehidupan nya. Tapi, ternyata Kudo terus menemaninya. Shiho lelah menjauhi Kudo dan memilih mengacuhkannya. Kudo selalu ceria di hadapan Shiho yang terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi. Shiho pun sampai berpikir kalau Kudo sudah gila. Mengapa ia tak pernah bosan berada di dekat wanita es yang tak berhati seperti dirinya. Dan anehnya, ia tak pernah membawa ataupun menceritakan tentang Ran Mouri. Shiho tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Apakah Kudo bertengkar dengan Mouri atau sudah berpacaran dengan Mouri. Jawabannya hanya akan membuat hati Shiho sakit.

_End's Flashback._

"Ckckck.. Ternyata kalian belum tidur juga." Kata Kudo yang masuk tanpa permisi.

"Hn…" respon Akai.

Malam ini, Kudo memaksa Akai agar ia diperbolehkan menginap. Shiho hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya menandangi bulan yang tengah bersinar terang. Dia gelisah. Ia gelisah karena malaikat maut telah menghampirinya. Ia tahu ini saat nya. Tapi malaikat maut tak mau mencabut nyawa Shiho karena Shiho belum menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia. Ia siap. Ia akan menyatakan cinta pada Kudo.

Dia merasa dadanya sakit. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang kunang, dan tubuhnya lemas. Shiho sempat merintih kesakitan dan itu membuat Kudo merangkul Shiho. Kudo sangat cemas dan berteriak teriak pada Akai agar segera memanggil dokter. Tapi Shiho mencegah nya.

"Tidak usah. Dengarkan aku saja." Ucap Shiho menahan sakitnya.

"Kudo, setelah aku pergi, jangan cerewet lagi. Hiduplah berbahagia dengan Mouri." Ujar Shiho tertatih tatih.

"Akai, terima kasih atas segalanya. Kalau kakak masih hidup, ia pasti bangga sekali padamu. Akan kusampaikan salammu untuk Kakak." Ucap Shiho lagi sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Kudo… I love you" kata kata terakhir Shiho.

Dengan ini ia menyelesaikan segala urusannya di dunia dan bisa kembali ke pangkuan – Nya. Shiho memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. Senyum nya manis, indah nan damai bagaikan seorang malaikat. Shiho menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Kudo memeluknya dan meneriakkan namanya berkali kali. Akai menitikkan air mata bahagia . Ini adalah akhir dari tugasnya menjaga Shiho. Tugas yang sangat singkat. Akai puas dengan wajah tenang Shiho di ujung kematiannya. Itu menandakan usaha Akai tak sia sia. Kudo hanya terus menangis. Menangisi kepergian kasih tak sampainya. Ia merasa menjadi pria terbodoh sedunia. Dia sangat bodoh menyia nyia kan malaikat tersesat yang mencintai nya. Dia belum mengatakan perasaannya pada Shiho. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa di depan makam Shiho.  
>"Shiho, I love you too" gumam Kudo yang tengah berdoa untuk Shiho.<p>

End...

Duh, masih ada typo yah... Padahal dah berjuang nih... Gimana cerita nya? Aku harap readers sekalian mau me- REVIEW?


End file.
